User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Community of Wikia - Teal
???: Yet here is another example of a creature of scum. Moving around the streets like some sort of dingy rat, begging passerbys to give her money so she can start a new life. Her parents? Not even worth mentioning as they've abandoned her, but it is a price to pay for being a hero of this tale in which will not have a happy ending. This Faunus is special, however, since she has a strong semblance, in fact, it's so strong that it's the reason why she was able to last so long on the streets. The girl is seen running away from some thugs, so she runs through an alleyway and they run out screaming. A literal smoke and mirrors act, if you will. But, as I've already mentioned, she is a hero of a tale where it's not a happy ending, I suppose I shall explain when next we meet, but soon she will be used to wake up Golkan. The figure disappears again as another female approaches the girl, wielding her weapon. ???: Oh miss Kay!~ The girl gets startled and spins around, pointing her scepter/pump-action shotgun hybrid right at the woman. Girl: Who are you and how do you know my name? Oh I know A LOT about you, you just haven't seen me before, oh, how sad...~ The girl steps back a little. I don't know who you are, but leave before- Before you pull your little semblance on me? Listen, sweetie, but I'm not afraid of seeing some terrifying things in the mirror...~ The girl points her weapon straight at the woman and fires, the woman just barely dodging. The woman turns her two swords into hand cannons and fire multitudes of bullets straight at the girl, who dodges behind a dumpster to avoid them. Hiding now, are we? I ALWAYS love a game of cat and mouse.~ The woman flips the dumpster over, but is hit in the stomach by the scepter and then kicks to the ground my a low sweep. The girl slams the scepter right into the woman's side, sending her across the street. Urgh... who did you steal that weapon from in order to live on the streets?! It was my parents... Let me guess, you stole it from mummy and daddy and now they've forsaken you? Oh, how sad.~ Don't you baby talk me! The girl throws glass shards in front of her, and suddenly multiple fists fly out of them and hit the woman, sending her int oa shock. Wh-What the-?~ A giant fist punches the woman through a few buildings and the girl runs through the rubble to finish off her adversary when suddenly a bright light blinds her and she is kicked all the way into the alleyway across the street. Urgh... The woman rushes at the girl, ready to kill her, but she is stopped the girl suddenly getting up and throwing more shards of glass on the ground. Don't you realize... Fists erupt from the glass shards and hold the woman in place as she struggles. ...That your actions... The girl jumps up and swings the scepter into the woman, the breaking of bones being heard echoing. ...HAVE CONSEQUENCES?! The woman is sent flying into a street lamp across the street and she topples to the floor, almost unconscious. The girl rushes forwards but the figure from earlier appears between the two. Stand back... The girl stops in her tracks, confused. Fitil Mire, you have failed me again. You are to go back to your head quarters and heal. Fitil Mire stumbles away as the figure looks at the girl, emotionless. ...Who are you- You, Tea Kay, have proven to me that you are strong by taking down one of my subordinates. Take my mercy and leave, forget you've seen anything from me... Tea Kay quickly nods and runs, leaving the figure behind. All according to plan... Category:Blog posts